<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Une première by vogue91fra (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955019">Une première</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra'>vogue91fra (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's WEST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dating, Ficlet, First Time, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aucun des deux l’avait appelé un rancard et aucun des deux avait laissé entendre qu’il le pouvait être, mais le fait de l’ignorer ne changeait pas la réalité, et il ne le faisait moins une occasion plus particulière qu’une simple rencontre entre amis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamada Takahiro/Shigeoka Daiki</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Une première</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Une première </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>« Cet okonomiyaki était vraiment bon, tu ne penses pas, Dai-chan ? Un de ces jours on devrait y retourner tous ensemble à manger. Je ne sais pas où Akita l’a trouvé, mais avec la passion qu’il a pour la nourriture, je ne suis pas surpris qu’il le connaissait. Je dois me souvenir de lui envoyer un e-mail, plus tard, pour lui dire qu’on l’a aimé. »</p><p>Hamada n’avait arrêté de parler même pas pour un moment depuis qu’ils étaient sortis du restaurant.</p><p>Et ça faisait longtemps, en considérant qu’à force de marcher ils étaient désormais arrivés près chez du plus vieux.</p><p>Daiki commença vraiment à se demander quand il s’aurait arrêté, et quand il aurait admis d’être nerveux pour cette soirée.</p><p>Aucun des deux l’avait appelé un rancard et aucun des deux avait laissé entendre qu’il le pouvait être, mais le fait de l’ignorer ne changeait pas la réalité, et il ne le faisait moins une occasion plus particulière qu’une simple rencontre entre amis.</p><p>Le plus jeune comprenait comment se devait sentir Takahiro – après tout, après Nakata il n’était plus sorti avec personne – mais au même temps il ne pouvait pas éviter de se sentir impatient, de vouloir quelque chose de plus par cette soirée, de donner finalement libre cours à ce qu’il avait caché depuis trop temps.</p><p>L’affection croissante pour son ami s’était transformé trop tôt en quelque chose qu’il ne pouvait en aucune manière gérer, et que certainement il n’avait jamais ressenti avant, raison pour laquelle il aussi se sentait nerveux, bien que d’une façon différente et pour raisons différentes de les de Hamada.</p><p>Et celui-ci parlait encore quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte d’entrée de son immeuble, et en présageant une finale de soirée différente de ce qu’il aurait voulu, Shigeoka put seulement prendre l’initiative, avant qu’il soit trop tard.</p><p>Il s’approcha à lui avec un mouvement soudain, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et il l’embrassa, doucement, en essayant de saisir vite quelques signes pour parte de Hamada, pour décider s’il y avait lieu de continuer ou de s’arrêter, et devoir ensuite affronter sa défaite.</p><p>Mais il n’y eut pas besoin. Takahiro fut surpris, mais il ne s’échappa pas aux lèvres du plus jeune ; il lui mit plutôt les mains autour de la taille, en le serrant et en le demandant de continuer avec le baiser, désir que Daiki fut plus qu’heureux de combler.</p><p>Le chemin jusqu’à l’appartement du plus vieux ne pouvait être plus long pour Daiki, et quand finalement ils fermèrent la porte ils revinrent à s’embrasser, à se chercher avec les mains, à chercher la manière plus vite pour se débarrasser des vêtements, comme s’ils subissaient seulement à présent les effets d’une tension accumulée depuis longtemps.</p><p>Quand Daiki le sentit pousser dans lui, il serra les yeux, en écharpant les bras du plus vieux et en restant immobile, en essayant de profiter de cette sensation autant que possible.</p><p>Il l’avait attendu, et beaucoup, et maintenant que finalement il savait ce qu’il voulait dire se sentir si près de Hamada, il voulait qu’il se prolongeait encore et encore, il voulait rester comme ça pour toujours, en luttant contre les instincts de son corps, qui plutôt leur demandait de commencer à bouger, de se donner soulagement.</p><p>Hamada se poussait vite en lui, en portant la main autour son érection et en essayant de donner un rythme à ses mouvements, devenus désormais proie de l’excitation.</p><p>Quand Shigeoka eut atteint l’orgasme il s’efforçait de rester conscient, de continuer à se concentrer sur le plus vieux en lui, et il ne pouvait pas éviter de gémir à voix haute quand Hamada se pencha pour lui mordre une épaule, en laissant la marque, tandis qu’il jouissait en lui.</p><p>Il s’attendait de se sentir pire, à la fin, mais quelque chose dans la façon de faire de Hamada, quelque chose dans son regard et dans la manière dont il lui sourit, lui empêchèrent de devenir triste.</p><p>Il ne voulait pas que cette fois restait la seule, et son instinct lui disait qu’il n’allait pas être comme ça.</p><p>« Maintenant que j’y pense. » lui dit le plus vieux après quelques minutes, d’un ton casuel. « Je ne sais pas si je veux y retourner avec les autres. Tu en penses quoi ? » il lui demanda, en levant un sourcil.</p><p>Daiki hocha la tête et ne put pas éviter de rire, mais il ne répondit pas.</p><p>Il n’était pas nécessaire.</p><p>Hamada connaissait bien les désirs du plus jeune. Et maintenant que Daiki connaissait aussi les désirs de Hamada, n’y avait rien de plus pour qu’ils se devaient préoccuper.   </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>